A common training exercise in the sport of boxing involves punching pads held by a trainer. The pads are moved between different positions by the trainer so that the boxer can practise various punches.
While this type of training is useful and effective, it requires access to a trainer and therefore cannot be used if no access to a trainer is available. Also, in a gym where trainers may be available, only a limited number of participants can use this type of training at any one time.
Furthermore trainers providing this type of training are often exposed to repetitive stresses associated with using punch pads of this type. Holding pads up and taking the impact of the punches places stresses on the arm joints of the trainer which, in the long term, can cause significant injuries, particularly to the trainer's shoulders.
While exercise devices exist that do allow a person to practice on punching pads, such as bags or padded body-shaped apparatus, these devices do not replicate particularly well the exercises conducted by a trainer holding pads.
It is against this background and the problems and difficulties associated therewith that the present invention has been developed.
References to prior art in this specification are provided for illustrative purposes only and are not to be taken as an admission that such prior art is part of the common general knowledge in Australia or elsewhere.